The time compression of audio information into video bandwidth information and the further processing of time-compressed audio information into pseudo video information of a format comparable to a television line is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,137 issued Jan. 29, 1974, assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference. The technique discloses in the above-referenced U.S. patent, permits video transmission of many minutes of audio information in a few seconds. In the system of the above-identified U.S. patent, a single frame or field of video information is recorded on a separate recording track of a magnetic disc via a single moving head immediately prior to the recording of an accompanying audio track. A suitable technique for achieving the recording of audio and video tracks is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,560, issued to W. W. Ramage on Apr. 15, 1975, assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference. During playback of the system of U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,137, each video frame is displayed for the entire period required to play back the corresponding audio track. In this system, pictures cannot be changed during an audio track playback.